That's Life
by kawaiimidii
Summary: (HxR romantic comedy) Their reencounter was going to be nice, sweet, and all the good little things that reappearing should be. She would have the upper arm and lay down the mighty wrath of Relena
1. Former-Queen Relena finds out Perfect So...

Authors note – Looks like I'm finally making a comeback. Hopefully that is. I deleted most of my past fics because I really don't think they hit it off that well. Anyway, if you want any of my old fics back (highly doubtful) e-mail me at kawaii_midi@hotmail.com. 

Disclaimer – Unfortunately for me, I don't own the wonderful saga of Gundam Wing, but I do love playing with them ^_^.

Dawn*Achilles

***

  It was unreal…

She gasped for breath as she ran, her shimmering, blonde tresses fluttered elegantly in the wind, as the young women approached the young hero. Her eyes were a bright, crystal blue, radiating her love and devotion to the man that stood only feet away, the only man that could win her heart. The one who had in the end like always, protected her from harm.

It was _too _good to be real. 

Surprise flashed across the mans features as he gazed at the women, he then in that moment of time realized he was destined to be with her since the day they had met. He twisted and dramatically collected her into his open arms, shaking as tears coursed down her cheeks. Both their chests heaved for air as they hugged each other tightly, as if the other would disappear if they didn't cling tight enough. The man ran a shaky calloused hand down the sides of her face, grazing her silken skin, before he carefully lowered his head down and pressed his mouth to her own.  

"I love you, Sarah"

…yea, that was about when she turned off the tv.

Relena sighed and glared daggers at her blank, black television. Of all the days she had off. Of all the days she had for herself, no meetings, no papers, no stress, no prissy-dimwitted little luncheons.

There was a 24-hour marathon… of Romantic classics.

It wasn't that she didn't like them. Hell, she was a helpless romantic sap at heart. It was just the point that this was her day off, and she was determined to enjoy it, not cry her eyes out over a sad little fictional romance where the guy always gets the girl and they live peachily ever after. No. That would just ruin her night. Not to mention give her puffy eyes for tonight and for tomorrow's conference…    

Gah, she was doing it again. 

She flopped backwards onto her bed with a small bounce in aggravation. Here she was – a silly, sappy, romance junkie teenager, whom which the world trusted with its foreign affairs, by scaring off war with her peace speeches. She was a diplomat, an innocent face that had the 'peaceful, trustworthy, and powerful' look. She of all people was looked at with high standards and respect. She… of all people's 17-year-old opinion, was honored by elder representatives that gave their devotion to her young knowledge, as if it were law. 

And then, after all the meetings, the paperwork, the stress, those prissy-dimwitted little luncheons. You know, the important grown-up stuff. She would ride back to the nearly empty Peacecraft mansion, and slowly let her diplomat face fall to reveal the little girl inside of her. Her private life and her political life were two totally different places of being. When she was at the mansion, she left the political life behind her, and when she was at her office, she left home behind her. It was the only way she was able to manage anymore, to keep sane and stay off the Prozac. The political life wasn't a place for naïve little girls to play. Believe it or not, politics can be quite nasty. Not just the press and the publicity itself, but also the dangers of the other politicians. If you're not careful and hold yourself up emotionally and physically, they'll drop you and leave you for dead faster then you can blink. That was why she held herself like this. As if she were two totally different people. When she was home, she would tend to let go of the whole day and watch her favorite sappy soap opera while huggling a worn teddy bear, read her favorite magazine in her pajamas, or treat herself to a good body boost with the creams, lotions, cucumbers, tweezers, nail polish… you know, the works. Whether people believed it or not, she was an actual teenager. She 'actually' had a life other then politics. And she was actually starting to squeeze her political life into her 'normal' one.

And on her birthday too.

Yeah, that's right. It was her 18th birthday. And where was she? At a party? No, not her. She was up in her room, hugging her bear and staring at a blank television and mopping over the irony of her own life, until her party _that night_. If you could even call it a party. There were going to be diplomats, and all those good high and noble people there, save for the gundam pilots and friends to join the boringness. She was excited to see everyone again; it was just the fact that they would be mixed in with her political guests. Then, her chances of being with them would be slim, because of her damn politeness and having to be such a good hostess, it would cut her time with her friends by the hours having to dance with all the elder diplomats. Hell, at least she got to get a glimpse at her friends while she was there. But did she regret what she was doing?

Nope, they'd be serving free munchies. 

She raised an index finger to the side of her cheek, deep in though, as she squeezed her bear a bit tighter.

And maybe…

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she glanced down at her teddy bear. She blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked one more time for the record. After finally realizing where her thoughts were going, her eyebrows furrowed in anger before she picked up the worn cotton and hurled it. She threw the bear with all her rage, remembering the face of the man that gave her the ragged doll, only to realize the bear then bounced and landed at the foot of her bed, as if to mock her attempt. 

She pouted out her lower lip. "You think that's funny don't you?" She accused the brown clump, pointing her index finger in front of its nose. "Well… I got news for you '_buddy_', It happens to be my birthday, and I've gone through the trouble of keeping you here on my comfy bed for one year. To think that I, Relena Dorlian kept a lowlife, useless cotton thing like you on my nice floral sheets." She turned her cheek to the ungrateful one, whom she shared her bed with and continued. "You should respect a lady you know, after all, I've taken care of you after that _jerk_ left you sitting on _my_ flight seat expecting _me_ to take care of _you_." She hmphed and raised an eyebrow at the bear, as if expecting an answer for his actions.

And for the first time ever

One of Relena Dorlian's speeches

Went in one ear…

…and out the other.

She really wasn't expecting an answer from the thing mind you, but nonetheless – it helped to calm her nerves and keep her sane.

 'Oh yes Relena, talking to a stuffed bear is very sane.' she thought sarcastically. Relena grumbled, and then gave a lame attempted of a glare to the worn object. A weak glare that would never match up to the damn things owner… his stupid, jerk like, cold, handsome, completely gorgeous glare…

She would have gotten mad at herself for thinking such things. But in that moment her heart turned into a chunk of lead and fell, only to reveal the bittersweet memories of Heero. She often joked about him to herself. She even tried convincing herself that she hated him. But, nothing worked in the end. It's strange though, how she had to fall for someone like him. She could of gone for your average Joe, your jock, your sporty kind of guy, another politician, or some rich celeb. But oh no, not Relena Dorlian.

She had to go and fall for the unattainable emotionless freak. Lucky her right? 

She snickered. Yea… lucky her. She hadn't seen hide or hair of him ever since the final war when she had taken him to Sally after he had collapsed. Although, it was only a year ago, it still hurt not being close to him…even if he wasn't really hers. It hurt too, knowing that society wouldn't let her be close to him without ruining her career. Seeing teenagers her own age have romantic walks on the beach with their lovers, cuddling, and stealing kisses. It was enough to make a girl reach her limit, ya know? Especially knowing how most of the other gundam pilots were creating their own love stories too. Duo and Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy, her brother and Noin…

But nooo, not her.

She often wondered if he would ever come back to her. Something romantic and soap opera like. A girl can dream right? She often came up with sappy little love stories about her and Heero after watching some cheap romance flick. The kind of stuff that you just can't help but wonder 'what if?' and end up coming up with the best damn romance story in your head that you swear could make you a world-famous romance novelist. Like…oh…let's say … the one where he would arrive into one of her dull round colony trip conferences on top of a white broad steed. 

Ok… maybe the horse was too much. But, it sounded romantic at the time.

Then ride heroically over to her side and profess his undying love for her, how he thought she was the most gorgeous woman he'd laid eyes on, how she amazed him with every one of her smiles and tears, how he loved her hair, and how much of a complete dumbshit he was for not realizing these facts sooner. After professing everything to her, he'd scoop her up and kiss her passionately before riding off to Vegas to marry and have some hot wild sex.

 As if, right?

She smiled down sadly at the bear as she continued to ponder. Sure it was silly to think such things. It might have helped when she thought it all up, but afterward it just threw the facts right back in her face that they wouldn't be together. The fact that she was a politician and he was a high ranking and respected officer for the Preventers. The fact that her past and present life was the compete opposite of his.

The bitter fact that he didn't give a damn about her and she loved him to the death.

She tried to glare at the bear again, but instead her face crumple up in pain before she grabbing the bear back up and crushed it to her chest in a death-grip hug. It was times like these that she gave a good cry. And 9/10 percent of the time it was over him. 

And 8/10 times she would end up giving Hilde a ring to come over.

She sighed and bit her lip before reaching over and grabbing her phone.

***

I didn't expect to not finish this and make it a chapter thingy, but I just couldn't stop writing ^_^. So yea, no one shot here. Hopefully I'll hurry my ass up and make chapter 2 soon.

~Dawn


	2. The Vice Foreign Minister and the Zero p...

Disclaimer- They're not mine, they're not yours…but, they are some big fat corporation dudes, who doesn't even know the color of Heero's tank top. *pouts* If that's not injustice, then Wufei's my mama.

That's Life 

"You could find your true love, then get struck from above

You could win a million on the spot, and unexpectedly get shot

Jesus, I'm truly sorry you didn't want it all to end

But hey… 

…That's just life my friend."

***

"Ugh, Hilde, make the pain stop." Relena cried quietly, holding her head in her hands. The agonizing pain in her head pounded with tension, trying as best it could to ease the ache in her heart by replacing it with it's own cruel throbbing. She sucked in a quick breath and clutched her worn bear tightly as she prepared to continue her previous task. She leaned herself backward and then threw herself at full force forward to go in for the kill.

"Relena, sweetheart, if you'd stop bashing your head on the wall it won't"

She stopped herself an inch from the wall. "...Oh"

Hilde sighed heavily as she watched Relena turn, lean against the wall and then slide down it, landing in a not so modest position that had 'pouting princess' written all over her. Hilde took another big swig of her soda before continuing her thoughts. This was her 5th time in the past week to help try and aid Relena with her _boy _problems. If you could call Heero Yuy that. Hell, the kid was probably a whole different class in himself. Instead of going from a baby, to a boy, to a man; Heero Yuy went from a baby, to an emotionless machine, to your not so average Mr. Perfect. And when she said perfect, she _meant _perfect. The guy was flawless. Right from his what he ate to the point where he could try and miss a target while shooting and do it 10 times better. Like she said, flawless.

Except maybe with his relationship with Relena

She muttered to herself low enough that Relena couldn't hear in frustration. Yea, she could list a few problems in that 'department'. When it came to Heero and girls the guy was absolutely clueless. She'd be surprised if the guy knew what boobs were. And his 'relationship' with Relena? Oh wonderful. Let's see, he didn't talk to her, he hadn't seen her in a year, he hadn't mentioned her to Duo, and he hadn't done anything but work work work his little soldier ass off. So of course, oh yea, sounds like a lovely little thing going between them doesn't it? Of course being the mysterious bastard he is, that just makes Heero have 100 times the effect your average Joe would on Relena. And on top of all that he had to be good-looking, with just a sprinkle of mysterious-perfect-emotionless in his features.

Damn it, the girl must have it bad. 

"Relena, dear, you should just go visit him. The Preventer's headquarters is like, what, an hour from here?" She eyed the quiet girl to see her reaction.

The sulking princess groaned out loud before holding her head. "It's not that easy Hilde. We'd have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about?" Hilde arched a brow.

"Yea, I figured out how our conversation would go without even making the hour trip. It sounds silly, but when you think about it, it makes perfect sense."

Hilde arched both brows. "Oh? Care to share how your conversation that you _never_ had with Heero went then?"

Relena stood and daintily cleared her throat. "Well first, I'd say 'Hi'. Then  he'd say 'Hn'." Hilde giggled at Relena's bad attempt to match the tone of Heero's voice before motioning for her to continue. "Then I'd politely say 'how have you been?' and he'd say 'fine'." She sulked slightly, "That would about rap up our conversation. I'd be better off just saying Hi and then running." She sniffed and then cuddled with the bear tighter.

Hilde took another chug of pop. "Why not send him an e-mail?"

"Nope. Thought about that too. He'd end up getting mad at me and tell me how my safety is important and that I shouldn't go and write letters off to him in case some hacker dude would track me, find me, and rape me silly."

"Well, how about a good ol' fashion letter?"

"That's worse then the e-mail"

Hilde's shoulders slouched as she sighed. This girl was hopeless. It would take a miracle just to get her to say 'Hi' to the guy without her coming up with some reason that she'd make a fool of herself in front of him. But still, Relena hadn't seen the guy in a year, so it was no wonder why she wanted to make such a good impression in front of him, regardless of the way they communicated. And besides, half the remarks Heero would give would be about her flaws in safety, or one of his typical "hn's". 

Ahh, the almighty Heero Yuy 'Hn'. Bow to it and become stupefied. Feel its wrath and prepare to come at an utter loss of words. 

She giggled inwardly at her own joke before coming back to her senses. Damn, this girl couldn't think of a single method to communicate with the guy in anyway. She glanced her miserable friends way and frowned. Poor girl, don't see how she came to fall for an emotionless rock like him. The politician princess and the preventer made of steel. Gah, how did a high class thing like her come to fall for something _completely_ the opposite? Well, opposites do attract, she supposed. It's just it still made absolutely no sense to her. They were like night and day, devil and angel, sauerkraut and apple pie. And none of these mixed well together. 

Cept maybe the pie and sauerkraut. It was after all Duos' favorite 'desert'. 

Well, if that kind of snack had a chance together so did Relena and Heero. Jesus, if only they _had _to be together…

Then it hit her.

She grinned. "Oh Relena, sweetheart..."

Relena groaned and continued to sulk with her bear. "what?"

"Why don't you make him come to the party tonight."

"I have no way to contact him Hilde. And he'd have no reason to-"

"No no no. Why don't you _make _him come to the party." She interrupted grinning. " Don't ask the bastard. _Make _him."

"Hilde… I don't like where your going…"

"Listen to me," She stood and paced quickly around the room, flaring her arms to emphasize, "Let's say for instance… if your date just maybe happened to accidentally, oh I don't know, be a suspect to kidnap you for random."

Relena raised her head from the brown clump of cotton and eyed Hilde suspiciously. " I _really _don't like where you're going with this now."

"Relena listen, if there was a threat to your safety, surely you'd _have_ to have the best Preventer's on duty there to watch out for your safety, Just in case the guy was the, ya know, bad person-kidnapping kind of guy. And when I say that best I mean the _best_ of them all."

Relena raised her bowed head and arched a brow at the devious look that slowly took over her friends face. "…What are you trying to tell me Hilde?"

"Relena, darling…how would you like to meet my Cousin Eddie?"

***

"No"

"Aww, common Heero"

"I don't have time"

"You don't have time my ass! You need to quit acting like what we're doing is actually important Heero. Your not fooling anyone. Common, it's one party. What could possibly happen while we're gone?"

Heero shut his eyes and rubbed temples slowly as a headache slowly made it's way to the heart of his head. It didn't hurt him at all, it was just annoying to know that it was caused by the idiot standing 2 feet and a desk width away from him. "This is when we're most vulnerable, Duo. When we identify a situation we're prepared. But when there's no condition at hand we need to be even more alert. If something should happen tonight, our carelessness could direct to an accident." He looked up darkly. "And I _don't_ make accidents." 

Duo growled outwardly and slammed both of his fists onto Heero's desk a little too noticeably. He leaned in further, giving himself a dangerous look that would hopefully bring the work-happy dimwit to his senses. "Damnit Heero, there are no enemies! The colonies and Earth are at peace, and Relena's got her part of the 'keep the peace stuff' under control. The Preventers are pretty much not needed anymore, and most of the people have forgotten the meaning of war for Christ's sake! There's absolutely no excuse you could possibly have that would stop you from going."

Heero's eyes darkened as he replied back slowly. "We can't confirm any of that Duo. And since we cannot confirm it, then there's still the threat."

"Threat my ass! It's a party Heero. We'd be there for what… 3 hours at the most. And it's for Lena! You could at least go and let the girl know you're still up and kickin'. The question is if there's anything left alive in you." Duo snickered and crossed his arms. "Hell, I still question myself if your human or not underneath all that soldier bullshit."

Heero grabbed the soft wood underneath his desk for support to control his highly rising temper…but to no avail. "Duo… you're pushing it…"

"And anyway, After all Lena's done for us. You could at least show your thinks." The braided man smirked slightly before continuing. "Maybe even sneak into her room sometime and get the girl lai-" 

"Heero, Duo, Something's come up"

Instinct took over both men and abruptly stopped their debate. They turned their attention to the lit-up screen of Heero's vid-phone, as if nothing had taken place. Heero unconsciously cloaked the dark look in his previous eyes with the vacant, cold gaze of the perfect soldier he was unwittingly famous for and spoke directly to Lady Une. "Whatever it is send them through. I'll complete it with the transport unit report for tommarow."

"This isn't a report I need done. Something has come up and I need you two to switch and connect to link 0078 _now_"

Heero's eyes darkened slightly before he turned and gave one of his legendary glares to Duo as if proving him wrong, and typed in a few access codes to switch his connection. He waited for her face to pop back into view before continuing. "Alright. what's the problem? Why did we have to change to a private link?"

She sighed before looking up to continue." Apparently, Noin was listening in on the black-market and came across a transmission of rebel spies. She listened in and reported that it wasn't a private connection and it was an open link which is very peculiar for the information they had."

"So it's serious"

"Very serious," She sighed again heavily and continued, "Apparently this is a very small rebel group that we overlooked. Their income came directly from their work in the war and now they're willing to sacrifice themselves in order to shatter the peace and establish another war to profit again."

Duo blinked. "Sacrifice themselves? As in Kamikaze attacks?"

"No not that. They don't plan to annihilate anything with their own deaths. But they are set on their goals, and are prepared to die at all costs if caught."

Heero glared. "What are they planning to do?"

"They want to capture and take hostage Relena tonight."

Duo smirked and glanced Heero's way, only to be met with a look that could probably kill and other man. He patted himself on the back inwardly before looking back to the screen. "So then, what can we do?"

"I want you two to see to it personally that she's in your safe hands until we resolve all of this. I'm sending Trowa will go with you and keep you both updated."

Duo flashed another smirk in triumph Heero's way before continuing. "We're on it"

"I'm counting on you. I want her in the best hands and to be watched at _all_ times. I know you will take the responsibility yourself. That is all"

Heero nodded as the screen went blank before standing and heading for the Door. "Go get your things packed and ready. I want to leave in 10-"

"So, decide to go to the party now do ya? Wow, how romantic of you." Duo threw a grin Heero's way again to make sure he had seen it before heading out the door after him. 

"Duo"

He kept his ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Hmm?"

"Shut up"

He frowned. "Aww, common Heero. Now that you're going you can at least-"

Heero stopped walking and turned toward the young pilot angrily. "Look, Duo, I haven't seen her in a year. I'm a first class officer for the Preventers now and she is Vice Foreign Minister. Unlink you and Hilde, we weren't so lucky. It would never work."

"If you would quit saying that and try and talk to her maybe it would."

"Oh, and what would I say? And on top of that, how the hell would I come across to talk to her?" He hissed at him, challenging him to answer.

Duo leaned against a wall and pondered. Poor guy, it was obvious that he still liked the chick. The politician princess and the preventer made of steel. Gah, how did a guy like him come to fall for something _completely_ the opposite? Well, opposites do attract, he supposed, and after all, Relena was a looker. Still it made absolutely no sense to him. They were like night and day, devil and angel, sauerkraut and apple pie. And none of these mixed well together. 

Cept maybe the pie and sauerkraut. Mmm… damn, that stuff was awesome.

In his eyes, if his snack could pass through his system without him puking, then damn, they just might have a chance too. Jesus, if only they _had _to be together…

Then it hit him.

"Hey Heero, how would you like to meet my friend Sam.."

***

Gah, I didn't like this chapter x.x Goman nasai if it sucked balls. The next chapter might now be out till this coming weekend or so, I got school work :(. Anyway, please review I really appreciate it ^_^.

~Dawn


	3. the blonde one and the spiked haired enj...

Disclaimer- I hereby claim that I, Dawn, have full custody over the characters of Gundam Wing, their gundams, their colonies, their nifty outfits, their social lives, their favorite foods, Duo's hair, Relena's mansion, Heero's spandex… *blinks* oh wait, that's not right. *Grins innocently* Silly me, I guess I don't really own them after all. *sulks*

******

That's Life

By: Dawn

******

"Oh baby darling, I'm so sorry your down

Looks like you went and feel right into the ground.

Baby, I'm truly sorry your blue

They say life's a bitch, now you know it's true"

******

The scene is a public mall two miles south of the Sank Kingdom. The mall is a happy serene place, full of life and every shopping store imaginable. On brisk summer days like today for example, a small family may be seen eating a lunch in the nearby food court, or perhaps a group of lively teenage girls would be seen swooning over the latest fashion. But on this particular day, two figures walked hurriedly through the mall, set in their own top-secret operation…

"Direct e-mail confirmation to Mr. Eddie Smith"

"Check"

"Direct e-mail confirmation to Preventer's concerning safety caution"

"Check"

"Sexy, skin tight leather dress that'll direct instant attention from impossible gundam pilots"

She paused. "…Hilde, you're scaring me"

Hilde looked up at her friend innocently and smiled. "Oh, silly me, how in the world did that get in there" She stopped and glanced Relena's way before adding quickly. "Well, since it's on the list it wouldn't hurt to get it anyway…" 

Relena crossed her arms and tilted her head at Hilde before replying dryly. "Oh yes, let's, and don't worry about the paparazzi, the press, or the politicians. It's not like I'm some Vice Foreign Minister or something like that."

Hilde frowned slightly. "Aww, Relena, common. We've been searching for hours and besides, I'd kill to see the look on Heero's face once he found out what cleavage was by looking at you in that kind of wild dress." She noticed the princess's small growing blush and continued. "And 10 bucks says he'd try to see what's underneath all that lace too."

 Relena covered her face in her hands and looked toward the ceiling. "Can we just get my dress please? If I stay here any longer, I'm sure you'll get me caught"

She rolled her eyes and eyed Relena. "Oh common, you're talking to the girlfriend of Shinigami. You think I'd ever get myself caught?"

Relena looked at her dark haired friend sideways before replying. "May I remind you that you also got yourself found _and_ shot at, less then a year or two ago when you proclaimed you wouldn't be found then too. That doesn't really lift my faith in you."

Hilde stuck her tongue out at Relena before walking into a nearby store. "Just trust me. I have a feeling that today's going to be the best day ever. You get the sexiest dress in the world, we go with the bad-guy plan, Heero will be falling at your feet, and you get laid. Simple, fool-proof and you won't get caught."

"I guess your right…cept for the laid part." Relena sighed slightly and looked around the store carefully, eyeing the dresses with caution. She should have went to some fancy prissy place where the women swoon over you and take your measures and stuff to get her dress, but this was the last minute kind of thing, and who better to have then Hilde? The girl was an expert at shopping. "Alright then, what kind of dress should I look for?"

"Well, color-wise, probably a light blue or white. They'd go with the color of your hair and eyes, and not give off too much attention." She paused then continued. "Of course, there's always red, which would say 'come and get me you naughty little spandexed-"

"I'll go with white" Relena cut her friend off before she could continue and proceeded to a small section of dresses in lighter colors. Her eyes darted over a few floral dresses, a pokadot one, a plain black one, a few solid color dresses, a few stuffy full ones, a sequined dress, and then…

duh duh duh DUM!

The perfect dress.

Relena practically drooled at the dress that stood before her. It was elegant, beautiful, exquisite, and simply just for her. The top of the dress was a simple spaghetti strap with a few laces and designs at the V-neck cut. It complemented the breast, stomach, and hip areas before flaring out in silk layers to the ankles. Hilde and her had been at the mall hours, and when she thought it was all lost, the dress of her dreams sat right in front of her. She grinned at the thought of waltzing around with Heero in it as she pulled it from the rack.

Only to find it was stuck.

She blinked once and poofed back to reality to see why the dress wouldn't budge for her. She frowned and furrowed her brow in frustration as she tilted her head and ducked down at the side of the rack, to get a better view of the nuisance that held her dress from her.

She was met with a set of hands and red violet eyes.

Holding onto _her _dress.

"Excuse me" Relena smiled and tugged the dress towards her, only to find the hands of the girl didn't move. She frowned. "I said-"

"Listen Hun, there are one of these dresses and it's going to be mine." The girl hurriedly interrupted, sneering and tugging the dress her way. "I'm really not in the mood to fight over anything right now and I highly recommend you taking your hands off it." She smirked slightly and continued, looking Relena in the eye. "Besides, it's not like it'd fit you anyway"

Relena forced her smile back to her face and strained her words out of her mouth slowly as she tugged the dress back her way. "Please. Let go. I'm not in the mood either mind you, and I really need this for tonight. I'll pay you if you-"

"Oh common, you trying to impress someone? A dress like this would only show off your flabby stomach and flat chest." She laughed at her own joke, still holding tightly on the dress. "Puh-lease, do yourself a favor and go for something more fitting."

Ok, that was it.

"Ok, listen." Relena hissed at the girl, fire blazing in her eyes as she ducked her head dangerously toward the girl. "You're probably needing this for some sorority party. I need it for a political one. I'm important, your not. I have money, you mooch off daddy. I need to look good for the media, you need to look good for the stupid prissy whores that sit around and cry over broken nails while I bust _my_ ass for the goddamned world! I'm the Vice Foreign Minister DAMNIT! And your _nothing_ but a smart mouthed _snob_, too stuck-up for her own good!"

Relena stood with her chest heaving for air as she tugged the dress out of the shocked girls hands. She hmphed and walked with her head and shoulders high over to the checkout desk, not noticing all the eyes that gawked at her in silence. She threw the abused, but still gorgeous dress onto the desk and started pulling out a few crisp 100-dollar bills.

Before a gun was pointed to her back.

"Sorry Miss. Dorlian. You should have kept your mouth shut." A masculine voice whispered into her ear above the screams that started from miscellaneous girls around the shop at the site of a gun. He turned around and pointed the gun to her head in front of him. "Alright! This is a stick-up! I'm taking the money and the Vice Foreign Minister with me. Anyone try and stop me and I'll shootcha bastards here and now"

Shit. Could it get any worse?

***

The scene is a public mall two miles south of the Sank Kingdom. The mall is a happy serene place, full of life and every shopping store imaginable. On brisk summer days like today for example, a small family may be seen eating a lunch in the nearby food court, or perhaps a group of lively teenage girls would be seen swooning over the latest fashion. But on this particular day, two figures walked hurriedly through the mall, set in their own top-secret operation…

"Duo…you scare me."

"What! It's just a little bit of underwear, no harm in that" The braided one grinned and held up his Victoria's Secret bag in triumph, and stole another peek inside it like a curious little boy. "I always wanted to see Hilde in one of these things..."

Heero rubbed his brow with a hand, an act that almost seemed like one of embarrassment. "I can't believe you went in there." 

"Please, your really one to talk ya know that?" Duo closed his bag and waved a finger at his comrade. "Least _I _don't wear spandex."

 Heero tightened his fists and was about to reply, but was unexpectedly cut out of thought as a voice echoed through the mall.

"Alright! This is a stick-up! I'm taking the money and the Vice Foreign Minister with me. Anyone try and stop me and I'll shootcha bastards here and now"

***

It got worse.

Oh yes, it got worse.

Relena practically groaned as she looked out the door or the store, only to be met with a set of violet and Prussian eyes. Very angry Prussian eyes mind you.

Frankly, she couldn't tell if the fire in his eyes was directed at her or the man who held the gun to her head.

But, God he was gorgeous.

Sounds romantic right? The first time in a year that a girl has seen living proof that the one she loves still is up and breathing…. _with _a gun to her head… and having that certain someone giving off looks that could kill.

Oh please. With Heero? This is as damn romantic as it'll get.

She rolled her eyes and sighed outwardly as she waited for Mr. Perfect to hurry his ass up and save her, only to have the wrong end of the gun pressed harder into her temple. Ouch. You'd think the guy would have the courtesy to be gentler with her. But after her behavior, what, 5 minutes ago? Nah, she really didn't deserve it. She blinked and brought her attention back to the scene at hand and looked Duo's way as he spoke.

"Calm down sparky, we aren't gunna hurtcha, just let the girl go and we'll give ya whatever you want"

"S-Stay back! St-Stay back I said! I'll shootcha!" 

God, he was an amateur. She groaned inwardly. No wonder he wasn't the delicate type. Duo better be careful unless he wants his head shot off. Amateurs tend to be more dangerous then the regular old pros. 

Relena blinked and was brought directly out of her thoughts as Heero raised his gun to… her? She blinked again. Hey now, wasn't the guy behind her the bad one? 

"I-I'll shoot her man, put the gun down"

"Surrender"

"You Mutha Fucka! I told you I-"

Relena jumped as a gun fired in the air. She closed her eyes tightly and waited, as the silence swept around her. She really couldn't tell if Heero was the one who had shot the gun or her foe. All she knew was the echo of the gunfire that swept around her and filled her eardrum with its rhythmic sound.

Shit. Either way. It just got worse.

***

Heh. Sorry that this one sucked too o.o. Damn, I'm on a roll. 2 sucky one's down, and a couple more to go. *sighs* Poor Relena, so close to getting that dress. Hmm… wonder what Duo got Hilde… heheh ^_^;;. Well, anyway, I'm wingin' this whole damn thing. O.o. Scary, neh? So yea, sorry if it really stinks .o. Please review, I feel all tingly and warm inside when ya'll do ^_^

*muah* Love ya all.


	4. the young Sank Princess and her German f...

Disclaimer- Nothing we didn't all know. I don't own the bastards. But damn… it would be awesome if I did. *grins evilly*…but don't. *sighs heavily*

Authors note – Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Makes me all giddy inside when I get one. I was hopping up and down the other day like an idiot when I received reviews from some of my fav authors that I have worshipped for like…ever o.O. Oh! And a special thanks to Cinpii and Ley (Damn girlies, your hipped up chickas o.o…gah, I love you guys ^_^'') Thanks sooo much for your review, I got pepped up enough to write another chapy sooner then I imagined. Well, anyway, I'll stop ranting. And I probably just doomed myself into having a terrible chapter on top of getting no reviews ;_;. *knocks on some wood*

******

That's Life

By Dawn Achilles

******

The blank darkness was all to welcoming to the exhausted body that accepted its rest without a second thought. The calming silence, the empty nothingness, the dark blankness that could be one color one moment and a different a next. The only place where the soul could linger and relax, basking in the calmness that pushed all thoughts and motions of reality away from the arms and the minds grasp. A place where time stood still, time was of no meaning, not a word in vocabulary. Yes, this was the darkness she had seeked. The place where she could rest for all eternity…the place where she could forget her worries, and finally rest in peace.

"Relena, wake up."

The dark place she knew was all too good to be true.

Damnit.

She blinked in her darkness with annoyance and lazily creaked open one eyes with an effort of discomfort toward the irritating voice. Her twin eye opened just as slowly, adjusting to the bright, unwanted light as she sat up in a not-so-comfy position. Plopping backward onto the abandoned counter, Relena let out a sigh and took a long glimpse around, trying to figure out what in hell's name had happened to her. 

A clothing store, Hilde, violet eyes, a man, a gun, Heero…

The memories then began to pound away at the darkness and fling Relena ruthlessly back to the reality she had fallen from. Relena clutched her head in pain and steadied herself as she began to waver. Warm, strong hands clutched onto her shoulders to help her stay upright. 

Whoa, back that up. Strong Arms? 

Blinking, she looked up the pair of strong, tan arms… the very masculine, muscular body… up the sexy adam's apple on a slim strong throat… to the gorgeous bright eyes….

..Of her very good friend, Duo Maxwell.

 She groaned.

"Uggh... Duo, what happened? Wait. No, no no. Don't tell me what happened. Just go get me Hilde." She covered her entire face with one hand, while waving her other one in the air aimlessly, trying to shoo him off. "Oh God, I can't believe this is happening."

"Hmm…Nice to see you too gorgeous." He winked at her and patted her shoulder comfortingly. " Hilde went off to get the officials to pick up this guy if that answers your question. As for what happened…basically Heero shot the bastard and you my lady…fainted.  Pretty princess-like too if I do say so myself. And as far as where Heero is-"

"I'm right here"

She looked up in a hazy awe as Heero smoothly walked toward her and Duo. It would have almost seemed as though the light reflected around him, making him look like some God out of a story-book. 

_The_ perfect entrance.

Oh yes, very like him. The smooth entrance. The simplest of all replies.  The sexy deep monotone voice. Oh no, he wouldn't get away with it all as far as she was concerned. No No No. Their reencounter was going to be nice, sweet, and all the good little things that reappearing should be. She would have the upper arm and lay down the mighty wrath of Relena.

 "I don't see why you came to get me. Hilde and I had everything perfectly under control." She crossed her arms and turned her cheek to them, only to look at the disaster of the store around her. The very unorganized, messy, havoc like store. "Well… sort of."

Oh great. Very sweet, nice, way to come across to him Relena, you dork.

"_Sort of _under control doesn't satisfy me. You shouldn't have come here" Heero spoke at her in his monotone voice with a tibble bit of harshness added. "Your safety is my problem now not yours. And as far as I can see, you're not doing the least bit of good in helping the situation."

"We were simply shopping at a mall Heero. For God's sake, how were we suppose to know that there would be someone here out to abduct me?!" Relena hissed at him, now standing up in front of him with her fists balled up by her side.

"Well, you shouldn't have come here without protection. Hilde alone can't be responsible for your safety. She couldn't do a thing when the hostage taker had you at gunpoint." He took a step toward her with a now dangerous look crossing his features, a look that only a madman would respond to.

And being the bad, bad to the bone Vice Foreign Minister she was, Relena responded to the challenge.

"Who said Hilde had to look out for me? I really don't think it's very fair nor do I appreciate everyone going on, treating me as if I'm a child, judging _my _morals and actions as if they were God." She whisper intensely to him, her face inches from his…

"You can't go around without protection with people out there that want your head." He could feel her breath against his own as he spoke. " Your not like other people Relena. You're the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nations." He sighed. "I've learned my place in this world, it's time you learn yours. If not go ahead and die."

"Who said I needed _your _help?" She challenged.

"From what I heard you were the one who requested our stay here with you" 

Oh, he was good..

She pointed her index finger under his nose and shook it. "Considering _you _Mr. Yuy have _failed_ in the area of my protection for the last year, I think it's a good thing I did request your service." 

…But, she was better.

With that said, Relena hmphed and walked off calmly out of the store not letting Heero have any other say in the conversation. Her destination? Outside. Somewhere she could let out the rest of her rage and hopefully treat herself to that candy bar she had stuffed in her purse. She mumbled to herself as she marched off, her shoulders now hunched down, as it appeared that she was dragging herself rather then merrily walking around.

"Hey Relena you woke- uuuaahh! Relena!" Hilde blinked as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled along for the ride with the princess with an attitude. "Relena? Where are you go-"

"Today was going to be the best day ever you said." Relena hissed between clenched teeth as she sauntered out of the mall, walking through the automatic doors that seemed to open a little quicker then usual, almost as if they feared the young blonde.

Of course, any smart automatic door would open if they feared for their own robotic lives. Anyone, live, dead, sane or insane, robotic or organic. No one was about to mess with this girl.

"I'd get the sexiest dress ever, you said. The plan will work, you said. Heero will fall for it, you said. I'D GET LAID, YOU SAID!!" Relena was not clenching the dark haired girls shirt and screaming. "I tried so hard Hilde! God knows I tried!" She let go of her shirt and sulked as she looked toward the road. "And then just like always, I screw up. And just like always he comes all heroic like to save pathetic little Relena…"

"Relena…" Hilde touched her shoulder lightly, in an act of comfort. "It's alright, these things happen. You didn't do anything wrong."

"The hell I didn't. I yelled…no…cursed! I cursed at a strange girl. I made an idiot of myself in front of Mr. Perfect. I almost got myself killed…again. I made a mess, and some scene at the local mall. And…oh god, he was gorgeous. Why does he have to be so gorgeous Hilde?" Relena sobbed and put her hands to her face. "He's absolutely positively…"

"Coming" Hilde glanced behind her as Duo and Heero began to walk out the automatic doors.

Shit.

***

"Mr. Ed Samuel, sir. Operation Night Waltz is ready to go."

A silhouette in the shadows sat at his desk all mysterious-like and spoke deeply. "Whatever happened to Mr. Eddie and Mr. Sam, did you take care of them?"

"They're both sound asleep in their homes sir. The team drugged them both, doesn't seem like they should be awake soon for about…oh… 2 days."

He smiled darkly and clasped his hands together on his desk. "Tell the team to go ahead and proceed. Dispatch all the men we've got. We cannot blow this one. There's a risk of Preventers there, and as you and I both know the Vice Foreign Minister has a good relation with them. The Preventers have a high respect for her and act as she wishes."

"Yes, sir"

He looked up and waved a hand. "Good. Commence Operation Night Waltz. And Larry."

"Sir."

"Remember." He slammed down his hand. "The Preventers hold a high respect for her. She has the upper hand."

***

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hitchhiking."

"Get up."

Relena glared at the Preventers and smiled brightly. "I don't ride with strangers." Her features darkened. "And boy, ya know you two are as strange as they come."

With that said, Relena Dorlian, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nations, head of Foreign affairs, stuck her thumb back up into the air and sat on the side of the road. Sure she was acting like a child, sure she was acting immature, but hey, it's not like they don't treat her like a baby. And besides, she would have the upper hand. She would be victorious. She would-

Relena blinked as she was then lifted out of all thoughts and into the air by two strong arms. 

Whoa back that up, strong arms.

Blinking, she looked down upon the pair of strong, tan arms… the very masculine, muscular body… the very very very sexy back and *ahem* of the man holding her over his shoulder… to the drop dead gorgeous silky hair of…

Yes, it was he this time.

Heero.

She blinked. She blinked again. 

She glared.

"Let me down."

"No."

"You have no right in holding me like this. I'm wearing a skirt."

She could sense him glaring up at her as he walked through the parking lot, toward his car. "So?"

"I'll scream rape."

He stopped suddenly and replied darkly. "Would you rather hitchhike and get raped by some stranger?"

"Maybe."

He paused "Too bad."

She grumbled and smacked his back once in frustration. She looked over as Hilde giggled at her as she too was hulled over the shoulder of the great Duo Maxwell. She groaned. "You too eh?"

Hilde rested her chin on her hand and shook her head. "Nope, I kind of gave in to this one. He was too adorable."

Relena frowned. "Some friend you are. You could have helped me, but nooo you chose that that, man over your friend."

"I resent that." Duo looked over at Relena as they soon approached Heero's car. "And besides, you better be quiet or we might abduct you." He winked.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" She challenged right back, knowing all too well she was powerless.

"Well, sorry to say this Princess, He grinned and opened the door, " but we do after all have the upper hand."

***

ok…I'm lazy -_-. Gomen-Nasai, I haven't written this thing in like…forever o.O. I was gone for the weekend, so sue me. :P But anyway, sorry it took so long ^_^'''. I'm a lazy lazy girl. Please review, I get addicted.

~Dawn.


End file.
